


Meeting Place

by shiningrain312



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Drama, Eventual Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningrain312/pseuds/shiningrain312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one of them would recall who initiated.  Even if they did, neither one of them would openly admit to said initiation.  It was only in the small hotel room with the brightly lit chandelier and the bed that creaked much too loudly where all their walls came crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Place

Two people, two half empty glasses and one empty seat separating them.

It was always like this; once a month for as long as either of the two men could remember. Their conversations were of the carefree nature, littered with only the occasional stare or quick glance now and again. To them, the only things needed were the drinks in their hands, the soft background noise and the comfortable silence surrounding them.

The strangers that frequented the hole in the wall bar, miles away from where anyone of importance in their lives would see them, paid them no mind. The staff did not know them by name. They were not the gruff police captain or the popular model/up and coming actor everyone saw them as in their day to day life. They were just another set of patrons looking to rest and drink away the long and monotonous workday behind.

Anyone who did happen to notice the two men would be surprised to find out they've actually known each other for almost two decades. Once teammates, which slowly turned into a rivalry and at some point became a friendship. They've been at this plateaued state ever since their last years of high school and neither one of them were in any hurry to change it. Sure, there have been times where one of them would test the boundaries. A lingering handshake here and there or a hug that would last a few seconds too long, voices filled with happiness when one would call the other unexpectedly or sadness when one would have to postpone due to work or life issues.

Through separation, relationships, family, social prejudice and that ever lingering fear of change to their stable relationship; it had been hard but both of them felt they've been able to keep their emotions in check. However tonight, unbeknownst to either of the two men, the solid plateau holding their steady relationship would finally break.

_“I don’t want this to end.”_

One sentence, six words and meaning that could painted a thousand pictures. It was said so quietly and so softly, no one around them would've been able to hear what has been said, and yet between the two men, it sounded like it was being yelled loud and clear off of a mountaintop. The proverbial elephant between them gone with just one simple sentence that had been on the forefront of both of their minds, but both being too afraid of the implications the sentence carried to say it.

Heads slightly turned and intense gazes stared, partially concealed behind crystal glasses, the amber colored liquor only helping to calm their nerves and intensify the pent up emotions permeating around them. An hour later and a couple of extra drinks in their system, the two men deviated from their normal routine of goodbyes and promises of next time. They instead slid into the backseat of an awaiting taxi and gave the disinterested driver a cocktail napkin with an address to their destination. Sly looks, slight touches and softly spoken words occurred between them in secret behind the glass partition separating them and the driver, the sparkling night sky and the approaching city skyline set the backdrop for what was to be a night to remember. At the very least, the rest of the night would be an interesting one.

Neither one of them would recall who initiated. Even if they did, neither one of them would openly admit to said initiation. It was only in the small hotel room with the brightly lit chandelier and the bed that creaked much too loudly where all their walls came crashing down.

But before any of this happened...there was a meeting place. The place that will forever be ingrained in both of their memories as being the place that brought the two men together.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is PG-13 for the prologue, but will become explicit over the next couple of parts. Hope you enjoyed! Comments and criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
